S3 Stephanie Solid Snake
by Sadistic Cupid
Summary: A story of my made up character Stephanie Solid Snake. Meryl and Snake's daughter. And more characters I made up, or took from ideas from the game. If you have played Metal Gear Solid 1 & 2 it will probably make more sense.


Disclaimer : I do not own metal gear or its characters, damnit, I wish it did though! But, I do own Stephanie Solid Snake, who is Snake and Meryl's daughter. 

Other Characters : Sarah - Stephanie's best friend

Alex - Stephanie's boyfriend and Olga's son, I just gave him a name, really.  
Jason - Stephanie's Cousin, Raiden and Rosemary's son, (I just gave him a name too) Also Alex's best friend.  
Stacy, Terri, Tina - Stephanie's enemies from school.

NOTE Wolf, Liquid, and Olga are randomly alive. (Don't ask)

Please review! Thankies!

Rated : PG-13, I guess its not really bad, but I don't want anyone to yell at me for putting the rating too low.

* * *

Snake layed on the couch in the phil building. Up the stairs he could hear the sound of Drowning Pool coming from his 15 year-old daughter, Stephanie's room.

(Music)You're all by yourself but you're not alone. You wanted in now you're here

Snake sits up and looked up the stairs as Meryl walked in from the kitchen.

Snake: Does she have to listen to it so loud?

Meryl: Snake, she's 15, all girls that age do that, and talk on the phone with friends, and go out on dates with boys.

Snake looked up

Snake: I don't like the idea of her going out with boys. After all, you didn't.

Meryl: Yes I did, I just tell you about them.

Snake: What?

Meryl: Get over it. And she is going out with her boyfriend Alex.

Pulls out socom

Snake: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Meryl: Snake! Put that away! You are NOT going to kill him! Besides, they are going out on a romantic boat ride tonight.

Snake looks around

Snake: Wheres my sniper riffle?

Meryl: Snake!

Snake: Okay okay, I won't do anything..

Snake got up and walked over to Meryl and started to slid his hands down her back.

Stephanie walks in

Stephanie: Get a room!

Both step away from eachother

Stephanie: So dad, can I got out with Alex tonight with out you trying to kill him?

Snake: I guess.

Stephanie: DAD!

Snake: Alright, I won't, I plomise.

Stephanie : PROMISE!

Snake : Fine, promise.

Meryl: Don't worry, he won't screw this up.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom.

Knock at the door

Raiden: Hey Snake!

Stephanie, Snake and Meryl: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Rose and Raiden walk in

Raiden: How is my Family?

Stephanie: Where is Jason? He is my fav Cuz.

Raiden: I thought I was your fav cuz!

Stephanie: No.

Rose: Jason is right outside.

Stephanie walks outside

Jason: Hey.

Stephanie: Hey, um, how do you and your mother put up with your father?

Jason: I have no idea.

Stephanie: Why doesn't he cut his hair?

Jason: I don't know, but I wish he would. And he sucks at being a father. You are so lucky.

Stephanie: I guess.

Jason: Wolf offered to adopt me.

Stephanie: What did you say?

Jason: Yes, but I have to get him to sign the papers. My mother already has.

Both go inside

Raiden: Snake have you or Meryl seen my hair growing gel? I can't find it.

Rose walks over to Snake and whipsers in his ear

Rose: If you kill him it would be doing us all a favor.

Snake: I know.

Meryl: Steph your going to be late for school.

Rose: Yeah, Jason why don't you two go off to school and I'll get those papers signed.

Raiden: What papers?

Rose: Oh nothin honey.

Snake: Steph, try not to get into any fights with Stacy today.

Stephanie: I'll try

At school

Stephanie and Jason with Stephanie's best friend Sarah and Jason's best friend and Stephanie's boyfriend Alex Gurlukovich.

Alex: Steph Are we still going out tonight?

Stephanie: Yeah

Sarah: Oh no, Its Stacy with Terri and Tina

Stacy: Well if it isn't Triple S. Like Triple X, but not.

Stephanie: You are so stupid Stacy.

Stacy: I am not!

Alex: How do you spell my last name?

Stacy: Mmmmmm... G-E-R-L-U-K-E-A-V-I-C-H

Alex: Not even close.

Stacy: Shut up! So what if I can't spell your last name? We can still be together!

Alex: We've been over this! I'm going out with Steph.

Stacy: Not for Long!

Stephanie: Get a life you stupid BITCH!

Stacy: Back off Bitch!

Stacy ran over and tried to punch Stephanie, but Stephanie moved and then punched Stacy in the face. Then Terri and Tina came running over. Sarah takes out Terri and Stephanie takes out Tina.

Jason and Alex: Kick Ass!

Kids around: Fight! Fight!

Then the principle walked outside.

The principle: SNAKE!

Stephanie: WHAT? She started it!

The principle: Thats it Ms. Snake! Your going home... again! I'm calling your parents, but I don't think they care. Probably put you up to it.

At the Phil Hidout

Snake: I thought I said not to get into a fight with Stacy.

Stephanie: Sorry Dad. But she started it.

Meryl: What happened exactly?

Stephanie: She walked over to us and tried to punch me.

Snake: Tried. When will they learn that this family can't be stopped?

Meryl: All men can be stopped, but you and your brothers are a different story.

Snake: What is that supossed to mean?

Meryl: Anyway, are you still going out with Alex tonight?

Stephanie: Yeah

3 hours later

Stephanie gets ready for her date when there is another knock at the day

Opens door

Stephanie: Hey Grampa Roy.

Roy: Hello Stephanie.

Stehanie looks around outside

Stephanie: Wheres Meiling?

Roy: What do you mean?

Stepahnie: I'm not stupid,did she leave you?

Roy: No! i mean what are you talking about?

Stephanie: Come in.

Walks over to the stairs

Stephanie: MOM! DAD! GRAMPA ROY IS HERE!

Meryl and Snake ome down stairs

Meryl: Hi dad.

Snake: Hey Roy. What are you doing here?

Roy: I just stopped by to say hi.

Stephanie: Mei Ling left him.

Snake: Oh I see now.

Roy: We were never together!

Meryl: Right, whatever you say dad.

Hear car horn outside

Stephanie: Thats him.

Snake: Hey Steph, what is Alex's last name?

Stephanie: Gurlukovich.

Snake: You mean he's Olga's Son!

Stephanie: Well yeah, I guess.

Snake: My daughter is going out with a russian.

Roy: My daughter is married to a mercenary.

Snake: Shut up!

Stephanie: Well I go to go.

In the car

Alex: How are you Steph?

Stephanie: I'm good. You?

Alex: Alittle lonely.

Stephanie: Maybe Later.

Looks through back window

Stephanie: Besides, my dad might be following us.

Both look through back window

Alex: So you just want to go to my house tonight? My mother's out.

Stephanie: Okay.

At Alex's house

Alex: Oh hi Mom, what are you doing here?

Olga: I didn't feel like going out to- er is this your girlfrind Stephanie? Snake's Daughter?

Stephanie: I am.

Olga: Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave now.

Alex: Its okay mom.

Stephanie: Yeah, my dad is probaly right outside anyway.

Outside in the trees

Snake with Sniper Riffle

Snake: DAMN! I can't get a clear shot!

Back in the house

Olga: He's a real basterd.

Stephanie: Thats what my mom said when they first met... and this morning before I left for school.

Olga: Well I had my privte army re-do the basement.

In the basement

Alex is taking off Stephanie's shirt when her codec rings

On the codec

Stephanie: Who is it?

The Voice on the codec: Its me, Sarah.

Stephanie: Oh hey Sarah Whats up?

Sarah: Why is your father outside of Olga Gurlukovich's house in the trees with a Sniper Riffle?

Stephanie: He's trying to kill Alex, but I think Olga will get to him first.

Sarah: Yep, she just dragged him out of the tree.

Outside below the trees

Snake: My Back! Why did you push me from my snipping postition to the ground?

Olga: Your were trying to kill my son.

Snake: Has anyone ever told you that you have a sexy accent?

Olga: Don't let Meryl here you saying that.

Back in the basement

Stephanie puts her Shirt on

Stephanie: I got to go.

Alex: Alright, I'll see later.

Outside

Stephanie: Dad why are you here? And why do you keep telling Olga she has a sexy accent?

Snake: Because she does, and don't mention this to your mother.

Stephanie: I won't.

Back at their house

Meryl: How was your night?

Stephanie: It was great exepct when Dad was following us and tried to kill Alex again.

Meryl: SNAKE!

Snake: What?

Meryl: I told you not to... oh..! I give up!

Storms up the Stairs

Snake: Come on Meryl!

Stephanie goes down the stairs

Sits at a computer and Starts a VR mission

Stephanie: Using the PSG1, my favorite!

In VR

Stephanie shoots all five guards in the simulation within 2 minutes

Pulls off headset

Snake: That was good.

Stephanie: I have to be. Cause when you are gone, I'll have to take your place.

Snake: Yup, but thats a long way off.

Stephanie: Not if mom kills you first.

Snake: I think she will. I know she is thinging about it now.

Up in her room

Stephanie sits and puts on her music.

(Music)Let the Bodies hit the floor. Let the Bodies hit the floor

Down stairs

Snake: Thats our official Family song!

Back up stairs

Stephanie starts to play Hitman 2 when the phone rings.

On the phone

Sarah: Hey Steph.

Stephanie: Hey. Whats up?

Sarah: Well Jason told me that Wolf is going to adopt him.

Stephanie: Yeah, if he can get his pretty boy father to sign the adoption papers.

Sarah: Why does his hair have to be so long?

Stephanie: No idea. Could you hold on a minute. I got a call on the codec.

On the codec

Stephanie: Hey Grandpa Roy. Whats up?

Roy: Stephanie we need you to do a mission.

Stephanie: What is it?

Roy: Are you... alone?

Stephanie: Do I have to go save Mei Ling or something?

Roy: Er... No.

Stephanie: Where is she?

Roy: I don't know. Somewhere in New York. Your uncle kiddnaped her for info on the codec and radar.

Stephanie: Liquid or Solidus?

Roy: Liquid.

Stephanie: Great.

Roy: They were last seen on the George Washington bridge.

Stephanie: Great

Back on the phone

Stephanie: Hey Sarah hook me up with my radar. I have to go save Meiling from my uncle.

Sarah: Great.

Stephanie puts her sneaking gear and takes her desert eagle from the closet

The George Washington Bridge

Meiling: Let go of me Blondy!

Liquid: Shut your mouth!

Meiling: Make me Pretty Boy!

Liquid: Thats it! In the water you go!

Liquid pushs Meiling over the side into the water

Meiling: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stephanie Pulls out gun and shoots Liquid in the leg and then he falls over

Liquid : NOOO! Agony... Pain...

Then Stephanie jumps in to save Meiling

In the water

Stephanie: Meiling? Where in the hell are you? Sarah! Where is she?

Sarah: Right below you.

She finds Meiling and then pulls her to shore

Back at the Phi office

Stephanie falls on the couch soaked

Otacon : MY COUCH!

Snake: Otacon, shut up. Where have you been?

Stephanie: On a mission.

Meryl: Really? What did you have to do?

Stephanie: Save Meiling from Liquid. He pushed her off the bridge and I had to go save her.

Snake: Figures.

Meryl: You'll be a great replacement for your father when he dies.

Snake: Who said I was going to die?

Meryl: We all die. Even this family...

Stephanie pulls out CD player

(Music) Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor


End file.
